Chaos
Chaos is a professional wrestling stable, performing in the WWE. The group was formed in New Japan Pro Wrestling in 2009, when nearly all the members of the Great Bash Heel stable turned on GBH leader Togi Makabe and reformed under new leader Shinsuke Nakamura. Soon after, the new group was named Chaos, with Nakamura as the leader and the common goal of resurrecting the Strong Style, which Nakamura felt was abandoned after the departures of bearers Antonio Inoki and Shinya Hashimoto. As the leader of Chaos, Shinsuke Nakamura was one of NJPW's top wrestlers, winning the IWGP Heavyweight Championship and the IWGP Intercontinental Championship as well as the 2011 G1 Climax and the 2014 New Japan Cup. Since its founding, Chaos has added several new members, most notably Kazuchika Okada, who has held the IWGP Heavyweight Championship four times and won the G1 Climax tournament in 2012 and 2014, as well as the 2013 New Japan Cup. Okada became the leader of Chaos after Nakamura's departure from New Japan, and even succeeded Hiroshi Tanahashi as the promotion's "ace," or top star. Rocky Romero has also enjoyed a noteworthy level of success as a member of Chaos, winning the IWGP Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship a record eight times: twice with Davey Richards, twice with Alex Koslov as the Forever Hooligans, and four times (plus the 2016 Super Jr. Tag Tournament) with Trent Barreta as Roppongi Vice. Chaos originally was the only villainous group in New Japan and they feuded with every group within New Japan. In 2013, Chaos started feuds with two other villainous groups, Suzuki-gun and Bullet Club, which led to the stable being portrayed in a more sympathetic way. After Takashi Iizuka and Yujiro Takahashi jumped to Suzuki-gun and Bullet Club, Chaos finalized its transition into full fan favorites. The group disbanded in NJPW in 2018 before being reformed in the WWE. Members 'Current' 'Former' 'Sub-groups' 'Timeline' TimeAxis=orientation:horizontal format:yyyy Legend=orientation:horizontal position:bottom ScaleMajor=increment:1 gridcolor:black start:01/01/2010 Colors= id:Leader value:yellow legend:Leader id:Member value:red legend:Member BarData= bar:Yano text:Yano bar:Ishii text:Ishii bar:Jado text:Jado bar:Gedo text:Gedo bar:Nakamura text:Nakamura bar:Iizuka text:Iizuka bar:Anderson text:Anderson bar:Bernard text:Bernard bar:Tiger text:Tiger bar:Tanaka text:Tanaka bar:Naito text:Naito bar:Takahashi text:Takahashi bar:Romero text:Romero bar:Richards text:Richards bar:Kendrick text:Kendrick bar:Saito text:Saito bar:Yoshi-Hashi text:Yoshi-Hashi bar:Okada text:Okada bar:Ki text: Ki bar:Koslov text:Koslov bar:Beretta text:Beretta bar:Sakuraba text:Sakuraba bar:Ospreay text:Ospreay bar:Goto text:Goto bar:Sho text:Sho bar:Yoh text:Yoh bar:Chuckie text:Chuckie bar:White text:White bar:Murphy text:Murphy bar:Gable text:Gable bar:Jordan text:Jordan PlotData= width:11 bar:Yano from:04/23/2009 till:10/14/2018 color:member bar:Ishii from:04/23/2009 till:10/14/2018 color:member bar:Ishii from:01/06/2016 till:10/14/2018 color:leader width:3 bar:Jado from:04/23/2009 till:09/23/2018 color:member bar:Gedo from:04/23/2009 till:09/23/2018 color:member bar:Nakamura from:04/23/2009 till:01/30/2016 color:member bar:Nakamura from:04/23/2009 till:01/30/2016 color:leader width:3 bar:Iizuka from:04/23/2009 till:05/24/2014 color:member bar:Anderson from:04/23/2009 till:04/04/2010 color:member bar:Bernard from:04/23/2009 till:04/04/2010 color:member bar:Tiger from:04/23/2009 till:06/20/2009 color:member bar:Tanaka from:08/16/2009 till:12/08/2013 color:member bar:Naito from:04/04/2010 till:05/26/2011 color:member bar:Takahashi from:04/04/2010 till:05/03/2014 color:member bar:Romero from:10/12/2010 till:10/14/2018 color:member bar:Richards from:10/12/2010 till:05/02/2012 color:member bar:Kendrick from:06/18/2011 till:11/06/2013 color:member bar:Saito from:06/18/2011 till:12/04/2011 color:member bar:Yoshi-Hashi from:12/28/2011 till:10/14/2018 color:member bar:Okada from:01/31/2016 till:05/31/2016 color:leader width:3 bar:Okada from: 01/05/2012 till:05/31/2016 color:member bar:Okada from:12/31/2018 till:end color:leader width:3 bar:Okada from: 12/31/2018 till:end color:member bar:Ki from:04/21/2012 till:01/04/2013 color:member bar:Koslov from:06/10/2012 till:01/05/2015 color:member bar:Beretta from:10/15/2013 till:10/14/2018 color:member bar:Sakuraba from:06/08/2014 till:07/03/2016 color:member bar:Ospreay from:03/03/2016 till:05/22/2017 color:member bar:Ospreay from:12/31/2018 till:end color:member bar:Goto from:03/12/2016 till:10/14/2018 color:member bar:Sho from:10/09/2017 till:10/14/2018 color:member bar:Yoh from:10/09/2017 till:10/14/2018 color:member bar:Chuckie from:10/15/2017 till:10/14/2018 color:member bar:White from:01/06/2018 till:09/23/2018 color:member bar:Murphy from:12/31/2018 till:end color:member bar:Gable from:12/31/2018 till:end color:member bar:Jordan from:12/31/2018 till:end color:member }}